The LoveCoaster
by TerryCherry
Summary: Can you meet the love of your life on a theme park ride?Read to find out!One-shot.


**(A 3rd person viewpoint)**

"Come on, Alice! Let's do it!" Bella begged to Alice. Alice had a fear of roller coasters but hasn't told anyone because she thinks it's lame and pathetic. However, Bella loves the adrenaline of fast, scary rides. The ride Bella was suggesting was a new addition to the theme park. People said it was one of the scariest roller coasters known to man-kind. Alice was stuck in this one.

"Bella, people say that riders have thrown up on it! Do you really want to ride a rollercoaster that makes someone vomit?" Alice was trying to talk Bella out of it. Bella was stuck on her decision and no one can talk her out of it.

"Come on, Alice! It won't be that bad! We should go before the line gets longer!" Bella started tugging on Alice's arm towards the entrance.

"Hell no! I am _not_ going to risk getting puked on!" Alice was trying to fight Bella's grip but she just held tighter.

"Oh, I see. Someone's chicken!" Bella started making chicken noises at Alice. A few people were staring at her but she didn't care. She was determined to get Alice on the ride, one way or the other.

"No! I'm not! And stop making chicken noises people are staring!" Bella didn't budge. Alice was starting to get ticked off.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I am not going on that ride and it is final!" Bella still didn't stop. Alice was starting to freak out because she knew she would have to get on the ride for Bella to stop. And if she didn't people would know her secret.

"Bella, I seriously don't want to get on the coaster! Behave!" Bella stopped and looked at Alice straight in the eye.

"Mary Alice Brandon. I will not stop until you get on the ride. If you don't agree to ride, I'm going to make chicken noises at you for the rest of your life. It's your choice." Bella went back to making chicken noises, also making hand gestures. Alice knew there was no way out of this. She had to give in, but she didn't want to. She knew she was going to regret it later.

"Fine! I'll do it! Just stop with the chicken noises! They're irritating! Sheesh!" Alice crossed her arms in front of her chest. Bella smiled and stopped. She grabbed Alice's arm.

"Yay! C'mon, let's get in line!"

Alice and Bella got to the line and waited. There were other teenagers in line, waiting excitedly, to get on the ride. From their point, it would take 30 minutes to get on the ride. To pass the time, they started chatting about random things in school and at home.

Meanwhile...

"C'mon, Jazz! Let's get on it! Emmett said it was the best rollercoaster ever! It should be fun!" Edward and Jasper decided to come to the amusement park as a reward for winning the championship game for football season. Edward loves roller coasters. Jasper is ok with scary rides but he has heard some things about this ride that scares him. He doesn't know if he wants to ride it or not.

"I don't know, dude. It goes pretty high..." Jasper looked at the top of the rollercoaster where a cart of teenagers were almost to the top. Then the cart came riding down and a dozen screams pierced the atmosphere and some by-standers were laughing at them.

"Jazz, don't chicken out on me. Let's go!" Edward pushed Jasper towards the entrance. Unlike Jasper, Edward didn't care about the height. He just liked the rush. That's why he plays sports. For the rush.

They got in line behind 2 teenage girls. At first they paid no attention to them. Both groups were chatting away as the line moved slowly forward. That was until Alice complained.

"Oh my gosh! Can this line move any slower?!" Alice whined dramatically.

"Alice, it's going to pay off! You're going to love it!" Bella was trying to control Alice but she was clearly annoyed.

"Bella! It's going to take forever! We should just go!" Edward and Jasper were paying attention to their argument the whole time. It was hilarious to them.

"C'mon, Alice! Don't do this to me!" Bella was annoyed too. She just wanted Alice to behave and stop causing a scene.

"Do you think it's worth it?" Alice asked to 2 boys behind them. At first they were shocked that she asked them but then Jasper spoke up.

"I don't know, I haven't ridden' it yet. I hope it does! If not this guy is going to owe me!" He pointed a finger towards Edward. Edward playfully punched Jasper's arm.

"Oh, c'mon! Stop being so melodramatic! Of course it's going to pay off!" Edward snorted. This caught Bella's attention she checked over the guys. One of the was tall and lean. He had blonde hair that went to his shoulders. He was wearing a cotton tee and jeans. He was handsome in his way. The other guy looked like a god. He had copper colored hair up the right way. His eyes were a rich green that swirled and his lips were full and plump. He was also wearing a stretch cotton tee with a leather jacket over it, jeans, and black and white Aditas.

Basically he was hot. And she couldn't stop staring. She finally snapped out of it and spoke up.

"Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" She waved her hands in the air dramatically and he smiled. She wasn't the only one who took in their surroundings. Edward also checked out the 2 teenagers in front of him. One girl was very tiny. She had pixie-like hair, it was black. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a flower near the shoulder and a pink ruffled skirt with pink flats. She looked like a cute little fairy. But not the brunette next to her. She was stunning in Edward's eyes. Even though she was wearing faded jeans and a simple green and white striped shirt with a gray hoodie. Her eyes were a melting, warm, blissful brown and she had rosy cheeks.

Alice and Jasper went on talking about the ride and its advantages and disadvantages. Edward and Bella were just staring at each other. Edward was the one that decided to break the silence.

"Hi. I'm Edward." He held out his hand hesitantly, not wanting to scare away the girl.

"Bella." She shook his hand.

"Have you gone on this ride before?" Edward asked, trying to start conversation. Inside Bella was hyperventilating .

"No. This is my first time. Why, is this your first time?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Me and Jasper came here to celebrate our championship game we won yesterday." Edward tried to impress her, even though he knew he had no chance with her. This sprung a chord in Bella's head.

"Do you go to Forks High School?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Why, do you go there too?" Edward was surprised she knew that. He thought girls never watched sports.

"Yeah. Well, I'm about to anyway."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I just moved here. Alice is my cousin and she lived here all her life but she's a year younger than me so we won't have any classes together. She wanted to hang out so she took me here. She told me a lot about the school. I'm starting on Monday. I didn't want to move here but I had no choice." Bella blushed after she said it. She was practically telling her life story to a stranger. Edward, however, was fascinated by her.

"Wow. Why did you have no choice?" She told him everything. About her parents' divorce. How she used to live here. How she loves chocolate pudding. She didn't have any second thoughts. It just flew out of her mouth. He listened respectfully, commenting now and then.

"What about you?" She asked. "A football legend?"

"Something like that..." He told her about himself as well. He was also surprised at how easy it was to talk to her. They both felt some kind of connection in-between them.

Now, they were at the gate to the coaster. It was 2 to a seat. Alice interrupted their conversation.

"Um, Bella, can I ride with Jasper?" Alice asked her.

"Uh, sure." She replied hesitantly.

"I'll ride with you." Edward confirmed. They stared intently at each other, lost in each other's eyes. Then connection was then broken.

"Next!" The worker called. The 4 climbed into the first cart. Edward and Bella sat at the front, Alice and Jasper behind them. They were fastened and the ride started moving. Edward turned to Bella as they were going up.

"You're not gonna scream, are you?" He asked, teasingly.

"Oh, I don't think I'm gonna be the one screaming!" She replied. Suddenly, as they got to the top, he grabbed her hand in his and held on tightly. She smiled and yelled as they came down. She saw the flash as the camera took a picture of them. They went in loops and everything, but their hands never let go. The ride came to a stop back at the entrance and they got out. Still holding hands they went to the picture center. Everyone seemed to be laughing at their pictures except for Edward and Bella. Bella purchased the picture and started walking off, hand-in-hand.

"Why did you get the picture?" Edward asked Bella.

"I want to remember this moment."

* * *

**This was my first one-shot! It was very short!Hope you liked it! I wrote this as an apology to my Soul Dancer fans. I think it messed up because I was on the computer for a very long time. Hopefully it doesn't happen to this. **

**Honestly, I hate 3rd persons. I just can't read a story like that. But it seemed like the story would sound better in 3rd person so I wrote it like that. Again I'm sorry about chapter 3 I tried to fix it but it's unfixable so it's just going to have to stay like that. I just want to add a song so:**

* * *

_Life is good I can't complain  
__I mean I could but no one's listening  
__Your image overwhelms my brain  
__And it feels good,good,good  
__Now I'm rolling my window down  
__I love the wind but I hat the sound  
__You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
__And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good  
__Like a roller coaster ride  
__Holding on white knuckles like  
__Whoa, whoa  
__(Can't believe I'm like)  
__Whoa, whoa  
__(Everything I'm like)  
__Up and down and side to side  
__Every inch of me is like  
__Whoa, whoa  
__(Got me feeling like)  
__Whoa, whoa  
__(Everything I'm like)_

**-Like Whoa/Ally & AJ**

* * *

**Wow! Haven't heard that song in a while! Anyway, thanks for reading! Review! Tell me if I should do more one-shots! Chapter 4 for Soul Dancer is coming up soon! Keep reading Soul Dancer and Diary of a Soul Dancer! Also, do you want to meet the love of your life at a theme park? If so what theme park and what ride?**

**Thx 4 reading,**

**TerryCherry :)**


End file.
